This invention relates to vehicle headlamps and more particularly, to an adjustable headlamp and mounting assembly specially suited for use in automotive-type vehicles.
The invention seeks to provide an improved form of vehicle headlamp and adjustable mounting assembly, which eliminates the multiplicity of separate mounting components, including mounting rings, shells, attachment screws, etc. heretofore employed in present forms of vehicle headlamp mounting assemblies.
Other objects are to provide a light weight, low cost vehicle headlamp and adjustable mounting therefor that uses a minimum number of parts and is of economical manufacture.
A headlamp and mounting assembly according to the invention includes a plastic headlamp unit having three peripherally spaced mounting means integrally formed on and projecting outwardly from its periphery. The mounts cooperate with headlamp support means to provide three suspension points to which the lamp is unyieldably positively secured and is mounted for independent adjustment from two of the points for limited rotative movement about a coplanar pair of orthogonal intersecting axes, one of which is contained in the axial plane passing through the geometric center of the unit and the other of which axes is displaced from the geometric center thereof and located outwardly of the lamp unit.